A broadcast router allows each one of a plurality of outputs therefrom to be assigned the signal from any one of a plurality of inputs thereto. For example, an N.times.M broadcast router has N inputs and M outputs coupled together by a router matrix which allows any one of the N inputs to be applied to each one of the M outputs. Many such broadcast routers are comprised of a single chassis which houses plural printed circuit boards, commonly referred to as “cards”, interconnected in a wide variety of configurations. Oftentimes, larger broadcast routers are constructed by interconnecting plural smaller broadcast routers. For example, in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/518,212, incorporated by reference herein, a fully redundant, linearly expandable 1,280×1,280 broadcast router formed by interconnecting five 256×256 broadcast routers was disclosed. In order for the multi-chassis broadcast router disclosed in that application to function, however, the same clock must be available in each chassis.